I Love You (Jelsa Oneshot)
by barlowbabes
Summary: I love you Elsa, I love you more than anything... Summary isn't good but hopefully the oneshot is


**Hey, my internet was down yesterday so I wrote a Oneshot, I will be continuing my other story, it's just I got the inspiration for this, because my internet is terrible, honestly. Okay here we go.**

**Jack's POV**

"I love you Elsa. I love you more than words can describe. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you more than Romeo loves Juliet. I love you. I didn't know love was this strong until I met you. I didn't know I could be in love with a girl as beautiful as you. I love everything about you. I love you laugh. I love your cute little nose. I love the way your freckles are spread out on your nose and cheeks. I love the way your eyes light up when Anna is in the room. I love the way you talk about things and how you know them like the back of your hand. I love the way your hair falls in front of your face and you put it behind your ear. I love the colour of your eyes as they are mesmerizing and just pure beauty. I love how you kiss me. I love the tiniest little things you do. I will love beyond the end of the world. I will never stop loving you. I can never stop loving you. Love is the biggest word ever and I'm glad I get to use it on you because you are my love. Elsa I know I've said it a lot in this speech but dammit, I love you. I love you so much it hurts but I love that pain as it's the most bearable pain. I love and want to be with you. So Elsa I'm asking this on your behalf. Elsa, will you marry me and my world? No matter how dangerous or scary, I will be here to protect you. So what do you say, will you marry me?" I ask on my knee where we first met.

We met in Paris on the Eiffel Tower. No joke, two schools in Stoke got to go to Paris and it turns out she was in the other school, we were rival school though. I didn't care. I love her too much. It was the best moment, she was in shorts, high tops and light blue top. She looked stunning, I will remember that image forever. At first, I didn't know her until she saw me staring at her and she smiled at me, it was perfect. She then came over to me and finally talked to me. _Flashback._

"Euh ... salut ? Je vous ai vu me regarder et je me demandais si je devais quelque chose sur mon visage ?" She asks in fluent French, I knew she was English because of the way she looks and that thick English accent. I just smirked at her and replied.

"I'm not French, I'm English. Also, I had no idea what you said. I'm Jack." I say sticking my hand out and she shakes it and smiles. She's amazing.

"Elsa." She says in English. We then broke the handshake and I leaned on the Eiffel Tower and looked over while making a long whistle sound.

"Its a beautiful view." I say looking back up at her and she walks over to the edge with me and leans on it. She sighs as the wind lifts her hair, she looked like she was modelling, how freaking gorgeous is she! I tried not to stare at her and look out but she was too irresistable. Doesn't the cold bother her?

Just as I thought she was reading my mind. "Before you ask, the cold doesn't bother me." She says looking at me, leaning on the rail again. "Also, you're right, this is a beautiful view. It's the second biggest view here." She says smiling and looking down. I smile at her smiling. I then nudge her.

"So, what's number one?" I ask cocking my eyebrow up. She then blushes a little, why is she blushing. But before I knew it she grabbed my wrist and then we got in the lift to go down. I don't know what she's doing but it's making me feel weird. We hit the bottom floor and then she grabs my wrist again and takes me to a lake which is deserted, there was no one there. "Why did you take me to a place where no one is? Are you going to kill me?" I ask as she goes to the sanded part and takes off of her shoes and goes paddling in the lake.

"I'm not going to kill you. You asked me what's number one and this is it." She says pointing down, I then look at her weirdly, this place is nice but it's not amazing. "I will show you later if you want me too?" She asks kindly, I then smile and sit down on the sanded area and take off of my shoes.

"Yeah of course. You seem nice, I like you Elsa. I'm Jackson Overland Frost." I said looking up at her, she was suddenly by my side sitting down cross legged.

"Hello Jackson Overland Frost, I'm Elsa Louise Winters, it's a pleasure meeting you." I chuckle and lay down fully looking up at the clouds.

"Don't you just love the outside. It's so amazing. I love Winter because of the snow. I also love puppies, they're so cute. Where I come from, I'd have a Staffordshire Bull Terrier." I said but heard a slight gasp from Elsa. I then sat up and looked at her, she was wide eyed. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask her.

"No... it's just that... well... I know your school. I'm THE Elsa Winters." Then it clicked. I instantly stood up. She goes the school that my school competes with.

"Wait... you mean to tell me, you're Disney?" I ask sounding a bit mad, I thought I could have at least gotten a date with this girl! Now, it's a no go.

"Yes. You mean to tell me you're a DreamWork?" She asks looking glum. "Dammit, to think I liked him too." She muttered to herself, wait, she likes me?

"Elsa, DreamWork or Disney, it doesn't bother me. What does bother me is that I've heard about you. You're beautiful, smart, intelligent and set to go to Oxford when you're a bit older. But seriously, I know most things about you. Elsa, you probably know me as Jack Frost." I say turning around. I then heard her gasp.

"Yes, I do know you. You broke my cousins heart, Rapunzel. Does that name ring a bell? Oh wait, or was it Belle? Oh no, it was Jasmine. Oh wait, it was all of them! And to think you banged them all!" She half shouted.

"Wait what? What do you mean 'banged them all'? I've never had sex before. I maybe a player but sex, that's not my zone. Also, I have a reason I broke up with them girls. They all broke my heart, they were all in love with someone else. Rapunzel is in love with Flynn, Belle is in love with Adam and Jasmine met Aladdin remember? Or didn't they tell you that? I swear, I wasn't trying to pull anything." I say in a calm voice. Elsa's face looked scared.

"But, they all told me you beat them." She whispered, I could see she was scared, but she wasn't showing it.

"What?" I ask sounding hurt, because I am. "No, I'd never disrespect a woman like that. Ah, this is messed up." I shout into my hands as crash on the sand below me. Little did I know that Elsa sat beside me holding my left arm.

"I didn't believe them. I've known Punz all my life, I know when she lies and the rest are drama queens and want to destroy you because you're a DreamWork." I then lift my head from my hands and look at Elsa in the eyes. My eye's flicker to her lips and back to her eyes and then before I knew it, her lips were on my lips. I don't know what happened there but, she kissed me back. I lift one of my hands to her cheek and keep kissing her, her hands dropping from my arm to wrap around the side of my neck, but I turn. Then Elsa slowly and for me, un-noticeabally pushes me into the sand. I then put my arms around her neck and she's just kissing me. It was then I decided to go in for the kill and slip my tongue past her lips. _End of Flashback._

I see Elsa put her hands up to her mouth as tears fall down her face.

"Yes." She whispers. "Yes." She says louder and the I stand up and she instantly wraps her arms around my neck and passionately kisses me. I return that kiss and wrap my arms around her tiny waist. I then here cheering and clapping. I then pick Elsa up and spin her around while she's squealed then giggled. I could hear her laugh all day. I put her down and pull out a red velvet box with a ring inside. I took out the ring and put it on her finger, she then admired it, it was a snowflake ring which was a light blue and had a silver band, seems though she's allergic to gold. I smile at how perfect she is. I then pull out my phone and take a selfie of us, I'm kissing Elsa's cheek and her jaw's dropped. I put my phone away and hold her hands. "I love you too Jack." She whispers before I kiss her again, I then hug her and lightly kiss her neck and nuzzle my head in her neck. After that, we went back to the hotel we're staying in. I open the door for her and she kicks off her shoes and then pops open the champagne I ordered to the room earlier that I told her 'it was a surprise'. I then got my glass and she poured it.

"To the future Mr and Mrs Frost." I say and kiss her quickly before starting the champagne. Two bottles later. "I love you Elsa." I said smiling at her body. I caressed her bare body and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jack." She says snuggling up to my bare chest and I wrap my arms around her. "Tonight was great." She mumbled. I silently chuckled.

"Tonight was amazing. Now, get off to sleep, I don't want you to be drowsy in the morning." I say as I close my eyes and so does Elsa, my fiance.

_9 months later..._  
><strong><span>Elsa's POV<span>**  
>I sigh in relief as my baby has finally been born and I'm holding on to Jack's hand and smiling up at him. I then heard the most sweetest thing, the baby's cry. I collapse back on the bed and then Jack kisses my forehead.<p>

"You did well beautiful. I love you and this little one." Jack says as he makes his way over to the new born baby.

"Do you want to cut the cord Jack?" The nurse asked, Jack smiled and nodded, he then cut the cord. The nurse cleaned up the baby and handed him/her to me. I smiled as I saw the face of my beautiful baby. Jack smiled down at me.

"It's a boy." He said looking at me and then out beautiful baby boy. "What should we name him? I think Jack, baby Jack." I then smiled.

"I've got a better name." I say, Jack then cocks an eyebrow and then smirks.

"A better name than Jack, didn't think there could be." He says as he sits on the bed, I budge up a little and he then lies next to me, I lean my head in his shoulder.

"I'm thinking about Rob. He suits a Rob." I say looking down at him. I heard Jack say the name out loud.

"Rob. I like it. Baby Rob Winters." Jack said cooing at him, I smile down at my two favourite people in the world.

"Nope. It's not Rob Winters, it's Rob Frost." I say kissing Jack's nose. "I mean we are getting married so it doesn't matter, it would be a handful to say Rob Winters-Frost, it sounds awesome though. I like that name." I say kissing him but then we pulled apart when we heard a little cry. I then laid eyes on little Rob. "Hey. It's okay. Shh, shh." I calmed. He soon stopped crying but starting pointing at things. He then pointed at his daddy and wanted a cuddle off him. Jack them smiled and took him off me and cradled him in his arms.

"Hello handsome, I'm your dad, yes I am. I will love you forever and ever, yes I will." He coos over him, I smile and close my eyes out of exhuastion. I then fell asleep with my head on Jack's shoulder and Jack holding our handsome baby boy. I wake up later in the day and see Anna holding her new nephew, I smile at the image, she looks like a great mother. Kristoff then came in behind her and wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and kissed her neck.

"He's beautiful Anna. I can't wait until we have one of our own." He says still behind Anna. I see Anna smile a little and turn to Kristoff.

"You'll only have to wait 8 months." She says looking down at Rob, and smiling so much. Wait, Anna's pregnant? I saw Kristoff's face turn to confused.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked, I then smiled at his dopiness.

"I'm pregnant Kristoff." Anna said looking him eye-to-eye. I saw Kristoff's face light up. Kristoff then kissed Anna passionately and he was trying not to crush Rob in the middle of them, they broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"I'm going to be a father." Kristoff says and then he kisses Anna once more before Rob wakes up and begins to cry.

"I think he's hungry." Anna says, I then giggle a little, I don't think they know I'm awake.

"Here, let me have him." I say holding my arms out, Anna quickly turned towards me and blushed a little, I giggled as she gave me Rob. "Anna you're going to make a wonderful mum. Before you ask, yes I did hear everything." I say as look down at baby Rob who isn't settling. "I'm not being rude but can you two go, I need to feed the little one." I say as Anna and Kristoff nodded and left, leaving me and Rob. I smile down at him and think that I have a son now, my own son, who I'm going to love forever and won't let nothing hurt him. "You've probably already heard this speech off of your dad already but I don't care, I'm saying it now. I love you Mr, and I will do no matter what happens. I can never stop loving you, from now on you are my pride and joy and I will do anything to make sure you are safe and healthy. Beat up any people who are mean to you. Yeah, I'm sounding like your father. He is a great guy your daddy, he loves you so much, I can just tell. He maybe a little silly at times but I love him either way, he maybe one of the stupidest people but it's him I love, I can't picture my life without him, like now, I can't picture my life without you. You two are my favourite men in the world. I also want to say that you're amazing Rob, I know I can't speak to you properly yet but you are amazing." I say as he is now feeding. I heard footsteps come inside the room. I look to who it was and it was Jack.

"That was beautiful Elsa. To bad he already heard that exact same speech off me." He chuckled. "I'm joking but it was similar. And also, I love you too baby." He says as he places a kiss on my lips, I smile and then pull away, I scoot up a bit again and Jack lay down next to me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you Elsa. I love you more than anything, no offense Rob. I love you Elsa." Jack says and he cuddles up to me.

**Just some Jelsa fuffiness for everyone, by the way, Euh ... salut ? Je vous ai vu me regarder et je me demandais si je devais quelque chose sur mon visage ? = 'Erm... hi? I saw you looking at me and I wondered if I had anything on my face?' I got that from Google Translate when my internet was back up. I hop you all like it, I Love You!**


End file.
